


Sweet Dreams

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-12
Updated: 1998-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and her lover venture deeper into their sexual fantasies.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Sweet Dreams by Radclyffe

TITLE: Sweet Dreams  
AUTHOR: Radclyffe  
EMAIL:  
ARCHIVE: anywhere  
RATING: NC-17  
KEYWORD: Scully slash  
SUMMARY: Scully and her lover venture deeper into their sexual fantasies.  
DISCLAIMER: Marsh is mine. All other characters mentioned are the property of Chris Carter and company.  
All comments welcome.

**********

_Sweet dreams are made of this,  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
and the seven seas,  
Everybody's looking for something.

Some of them want to use you,  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you,  
Some of them want to be abused...

Sweet dreams are made of this_

Annie Lennox, _Eurhythmics_

*********

Marsh stood solemnly contemplating the objects Scully had placed on the bedside table. She turned to her lover after a long silent moment, her eyes dark with worry. "Is there something you're missing? Something I'm not giving you?"

Scully shook her head, threading her arms around Marsh's neck, leaning into her so that their breasts and thighs touched. She kissed the soft space at the base of Marsh's throat, then nipped gently along the muscle leading up to her ear. She felt Marsh's resistence begin to fade as she traced the outer edge of Marsh's ear with her tongue. "There is absolutely _nothing_ you don't do for me," she breathed against the sensitive skin, "and there's nothing else I want -- except more of you."

"Then what--" Marsh questioned, trying to ignore the quick flash of excitment that rocketed into her groin as Dana tongued her.

"I think there might be something _you're_ missing," Scully whispered as she pulled Marsh's shirt out of her trousers.

Marsh's heart plummeted. She grasped the hands that were sliding along her belly toward her breasts. "My god, Dana, how could you think that? Don't you know you're everything I've ever wanted? I can't look at you without wanting to make love to you!"

Scully hooked her fingers under the edge of Marsh's waistband and leaned back, looking up into her taller lover's face. "Tell me that when you're between my legs you don't want to fuck me."

Marsh caught her breath, her pupils dilating as her clit twitched. "Christ, Dana," she muttered.

Scully smiled. "Bingo. I can feel it, you know--when you drive your hips into me, like you want to come out the other side. I _know_ what you want to be doing." She worked the button loose on Marsh's fly as she talked, aware of Marsh's shallow breathing. *I love turning her on like this*

"It doesn't mean I'm not satisfied," Marsh protested weakly, her legs beginning to tremble as she soaked herself. *How does she do this to me every time!*

Scully ran a finger under the edge of Marsh's briefs. "I know that. But maybe I want to fulfill one of your fantasies." She bent her head and grasped the skin of Marsh's navel in her teeth, tugging hard enough to make Marsh jump.

"You already do!" Marsh gasped. She reached for the zipper on Scully's skirt. "Let's lie down."

"Uh uh," Scully said, stepping back. "Not yet." She inclined her head toward the nightstand. "Go put it on."

If Marsh wanted to protest, the hazy look of desire in Dana's eyes stopped her. And she had to admit, the thought of fucking the beautiful redhead made her throb. "Wait for me."

Scully's eyes never left Marsh's as she slowly opened the buttons on her own blouse, pinching her nipples through the sheer material of her bra. "I'll be here," she whispered. *Just don't take too long. I want to touch myself already*

Just as Marsh reached the bathroom door, Scully called, "Just your scrub pants, baby. No shirt. I want to look at you."

Marsh stripped, her hands trembling from arousal and uncertainty. *Christ, I hope I can do this* Carefully, she slid the soft leather straps up her thighs, settling them between her legs. She slipped the surprisingly pliable shaft through the opening in the front of the harness and fitted it against her crotch. When she tightened the small buckles, the base pressed against her clitoris. The pressure made her gasp. She pulled on a loose pair of scrub pants, hoping the friction didn't make her any hotter. *Fuck, I'm not gonna last a minute*

She opened the door to find Dana stretched out naked on the bed.

"Stand there a second," Scully ordered. *Oh my god, she's even sexier than I imagined* Scully ran her gaze from Marsh's breasts down her flat abdomen to the bulge along one lean thigh. Scully spread her legs unconsciously as warm fluid trickled between her inner lips. "Come over here."

Marsh lost any lingering selfconsciusness watching Dana _watch_ her. Dana had one hand on her breast, massaging it with her palm, the nipple stretched between her fingers; the other had strayed into the damp hair between her thighs and she lightly stroked herself. Her clitoris stood out between the swollen lips tantalizingly. Dana's eyes were fixed on Marsh's crotch, her lips parted slightly in anticipation. *She wants it, too* Marsh thought in amazement. Her heart raced.

Scully reached out to cup the hardness at Marsh's groin, suprised at the spongy firmness. She slid her hand along its length, pulling slightly. Marsh moaned softly, a muscle in her belly twitching.

"How does it feel, baby," Scully whispered, her throat suddenly dry. *I never thought it would be like this. So fucking hot*

"I can feel it all the way into my clit," Marsh gasped, pressing her hips, herself, hard into Dana's hands. Her thighs trembled almost uncontrollably. *Jesus, don't come standing here!*

Scully grasped Marsh's ass with her other hand, pulling her forward. "Get down here," she growled.

Marsh fit her hips between Dana's open legs, groaning as skin met skin along their bellies and breasts. She grasped Dana's face with shaking hands, driving her tongue into Scully's mouth swiftly, seeking her welcoming heat. *Like coming home*

Scully slid her hands down Marsh's back, thrusting her pelvis, rubbing her wet labia against the prominence in Marsh's scrubs. Her clitoris was unsheathed, exposed, and fully distended. The sudden rough contact sent spasms through its length, her thighs clenching in response. *Oh, damn, -- she feels so good!*

Marsh pushed herself up on her arms, hips rocking, her chest heaving as every nerve seemed to center between her legs. Her face was shimmering with need. "This is driving me crazy," she moaned, searching Dana's face for a sign. *Do you want what I want? Jesus, I love you so much!*

Dana tugged at the drawstring at Marsh's waist. "Get these out of the way," she gasped, twisting slightly, reaching toward the bedside table, finding the small foil package.

Marsh knelt between Scully's legs as Dana reached for her. Her clitoris, trapped under the leather and silicone, pounded, the pressure against her pelvis unbearable. She looked down at herself in wonder. The sight of Dana manipulating the condom down the shaft of the cock, combined with the movement of the base back and forth over her aching clit, nearly set her off. 'Oh, Jesus--" she cried, shuddering.

"Don't you _dare_," Scully whispered, knowing Marsh would wait if she told her to. She dipped fingers into her own cum, anointing the cock with it. "I want you to come inside of me."

Marsh nearly sobbed, needing to come so much she would do anything for relief. She grasped the slick shaft in her hand and leaned forward, guiding the broad tip between Dana's swollen, wet lips. She had barely enough awareness to go slowly, pressing upward with the head against the undersurface of Dana's clit, then rubbing over the tip. She squeezed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth, as Dana whimpered under her. *Easy, Black, easy. This is for her, too*

Scully looked down the length of her own body at the woman poised to enter her, and she literally stopped breathing. Marsh was straining for control, her fist clenched around the cock, her back arched, her breasts thrusted forward. Scully couldn't wait. She reached between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around Marsh's on the cock, and pulled Marsh into her. "Oh, yesss-- you are so beautiful," she cried, struggling to keep her eyes on Marsh's face. The skin drew tight around her clitoris as her tissues stretched in acceptance. She tilted her pelvis up, trying to rub her clitoris against the base. *oh, I want to come so bad--*

Marsh rocked carefully forward, amazed at the connection she felt as Dana wrapped her legs around her. She thrust faster, trying to ignore the escalating pressure in her clit, matching her motion to Dana's. She lowered herself enough to capture a nipple in her teeth.

"Oh!" Scully grabbed Marsh's head with both hands, clutching her as she pistoned along the length of Marsh's cock. "Make me come, Marsh--please, oh-- make me come!*

Marsh grasped Scully's hips, leaned back on her knees, and lifted Scully up onto her thighs, driving into her until leather met flesh. The force jammed Marsh's clitoris and she started to come. She bent nearly double, moaning, but managed to find Scully's clitoris with her fingers. She squeezed it, her vision dimming as the spasms gripped her.

Scully arched off the bed, her belly quivering. "Oh, fuck-- yes! Oh yes, oh yes, oh, _yes_!*

Marsh circled Scully's back and pulled her up into her arms, holding Dana in her lap, still inside her, both of them shuddering, crying out softly with each new contraction.

Finally, Scully quieted in her lover's embrace. She rested her face against Marsh's shoulder, laughing in gentle amazement. "Well. I had no idea-- How do you feel?"

Marsh tightened her hold on the incredible woman in her arms. *What a gift you are to me* She kissed her softly. "I feel like a goddamned giant."

Scully grinned, shifting slightly in Marsh's lap, still filled with her. "Mmmm, you are. Just don't let it go to your head. This thing is reversible, you know."

Marsh grinned back. "Any time, Dr. Scully."

End


End file.
